


February 18, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos finished eating leftovers and went outside before he found the creature that fled from him.





	February 18, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos finished eating leftovers and went outside before he found the creature that fled from him the other day.

THE END


End file.
